


Chi eravamo

by Mahlerlucia



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahlerlucia/pseuds/Mahlerlucia
Summary: Ugetsu non riesce a rassegnarsi alla fine della sua tormentata storia con Akihiko, il ragazzo con cui è cresciuto condividendo il sogno di portare la musica dei loro violini in tutto il mondo. In un gelido pomeriggio d’attesa nel cuore di San Pietroburgo, non riuscirà a fare a meno di rivivere per l’ennesima volta ciò che era stato e che vorrebbe poter rivivere da principio, ma con una rinnovata consapevolezza: quella di non aver mai smesso di amare Kaji. Nonostante tutto, nonostante tutti.(Questa OS partecipa al #SecretSanta2020 indetto dal sito Fanwriter.it)
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 2





	Chi eravamo

_Dicembre_

Il chiarore della neve accumulatasi quella notte sulle strade di quella città dalle mille sfaccettature risaltava ai suoi occhi al pari di un nuovo segnale di libertà interiore capace di aprirgli il cuore in due. Pensieri, emozioni, parole, sogni infranti... qualunque dettaglio relativo al suo recente passato sembrava aver trovato la sua collocazione tra mente e anima, tra cuore e respiro, come quegli indelebili ricordi d’infanzia che non avrebbero mai avuto possibilità di essere resettati, indipendentemente dal loro grado di positività e utilità psichica.

La seconda sigaretta consecutiva poggiava già tra le sue labbra nel momento esatto in cui i suoi occhi si persero tra la folla presente sulla _Nevskij Prospekt_. Poco importava al popolo russo se la temperatura rasentava i dieci gradi sottozero se di mezzo vi era l’esigenza di adempiere ai propri doveri natalizi. Tra il marasma di adepti allo shopping e alle passeggiate paesaggistiche, Murata notò una coppia formata da un ragazzo e una ragazza. I due si tenevano per mano e trotterellavano da una vetrina all’altra con fare volitivo, privo di qualunque forma di preoccupazione imminente. Avere la loro età e pensare solo a quanto fosse meraviglioso stare l’uno accanto all’altro – scambiandosi baci, idee e piccoli doni – era tutto quello che potesse desiderare in quel frangente fatto di doveri e solitudine, di lontananza e rabbia che non potevano in alcun modo essere colmati.

Gettò quel che restava del mozzicone in uno dei posacenere griffati presenti all’interno della lussuosa stanza d’albergo in cui alloggiava. Si allontanò da quel bagliore di coltre e spensieratezze di altrui appartenza per recuperare il suo _smartphone_. Constata con rammarico che i messaggi più recenti non andavano oltre le solite e monotone raccomandazioni del suo manager. L’indomani avrebbe dovuto affrontare le selezioni per entrare a far parte del Conservatorio di San Pietroburgo e non poteva assolutamente permettersi un eventuale fallimento. Lo doveva alla musica, a tutto ciò che gli aveva donato in tanti anni di doloroso “allenamento” tra lezioni, saggi e concerti di vario genere; ma lo doveva soprattutto a sé stesso, alla sua inamovibile volontà di dimostrare al mondo chi era e quanto valesse per lui il concetto di musica attraverso il suo inseparabile _Scott Cao._

Scorse tra le diverse conversazioni lasciate momentaneamente in sospeso; finì per trovare il volto di Akihiko in un piccolo cerchio che non gli rendeva giustizia. Nemmeno darsi alla batteria e a tutt’altro genere di amore per la musica gli stava rendendo merito a suo avviso, ma non si sarebbe mai azzardato a fermarlo o a incoraggiarlo a tornare sui suoi passi. Era consapevole della pienezza del suo talento, ma aveva preferito rispettare la scelta di seguire il suo cuore, senza mai voltarsi indietro. Lo avevano fatto entrambi, seppur con aspettative completamente opposte.

Gli ultimi messaggi che si erano scambiati risalivano a oltre un mese prima, ma non riguardavano altro se non qualche velato chiarimento circa la scelta fatta da Kaji. Ugetsu si era limitato a rispondergli di aver compreso, seppur fosse difficile da accettare. Si preoccupò persino di non calcare troppo la mano su questo secondo aspetto, dato che da quel momento in avanti sarebbe stato solo ed esclusivamente un suo problema.

Quella conversazione rimasta in sospeso... quell’immagine sorridente di Akihiko senza più alcun piercing... quel senso di vuoto accorpato alla volontà di volergli comunque scrivere un pensiero, anche solo per fargli sapere che stava bene, giusto per ricordargli che non si sarebbe dimenticato di lui per niente al mondo.

_Sei con ‘lui’ ora, ne sono certo._

Il manager chiamò ben due volte prima che si decidesse ad agire. Era venuto a conoscenza delle date del primo colloquio con il direttore del Conservatorio e del vero e proprio esame di ammissione. Ma era stato necessario puntualizzare che avrebbe dovuto eseguire un brano classico del repertorio europeo e che non fosse ammesso nessun altro tipo di esecuzione. Tanto meno brani inediti o improvvisazioni.

_Ok. O la va, o la spacca._

“Ciao Akihiko. So che è già molto tardi in Giappone,

ma dato che mancano pochi giorni al Natale volevo disturbarti

un minuto solamente per porgerti i miei auguri. Salutami tanto Mafuyu.”

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare, smentendo – con immenso piacere – persino le più rosee aspettative del violinista.

“Ugetsu! Non hai idea di quanto sia felice di sentirti.

Stai bene? Sei ancora in Russia?”

_In realtà sono a San Pietroburgo solamente da un paio di giorni... possibile che a te possa sembrare un lasso di tempo così imponente? E soprattutto, come fai a saperlo dato che non abbiamo più notizie l’uno dell’altro da oltre sei settimane?_

Ci poteva essere un’unica risposta: Sato Mafuyu. Sì, quel ragazzino sapeva e a parlato. E si era persino disturbato a mostrargli la sua riconoscenza mediante uno degli _“in bocca al lupo”_ più schietti e limpidi che avesse mai avuto la fortuna di leggere sul proprio telefono.

“Me la cavo. Sono a San Pietroburgo per l’accesso al

Conservatorio.”

“Ti trasferisci lì? Perché non me ne hai

mai parlato?”

_Perché non me lo hai mai chiesto, tanto per cominciare._

Ma non avrebbe mai potuto controbattere con tanta freddezza; il rischio di allontanarlo in maniera definitiva era appeso a un indelebile filo di speranza con il quale cercava di mantenerlo costantemente legato a sé.

“Dipende da come andrà l’esame di ammissione.

Dipende da tante cose, Akihiko.”

“Spero che vada come deve andare. Chi meglio di te

potrebbe entrare a far parte di una scuola tanto

prestigiosa? Anche se in parte mi dispiacerebbe... ”

_E allora chiedimi di tornare, implorami di perdonarti. Non esitare ad umiliarti di fronte a chi non aspetta altro che accoglierti a braccia aperte..._

“Ti ringrazio. Ti terrò aggiornato.

Di nuovo tanti auguri di Buon Natale, Akihiko.”

“Auguri anche a te. Ci sentiamo presto.”

Tolse la connessione dati per evitare di dover leggere altri messaggi provenienti dallo stesso destinatario. Scaraventò poi il telefono dall’altro lato del letto, rimanendo supino e immobile, immobilizzato e impotente dinnanzi a ciò che aveva appena realizzato dentro al suo cuore. E non si trattava dell’ennesima conferma rispetto alla presenza di un sentimento che sapeva bene di provare, bensì di mera amarezza.

Akihiko non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato, seppur la sua volontà di stargli accanto non rispecchiasse esattamente le sue necessità primarie. Ma era pur sempre un appiglio, una luce che prima o poi avrebbe potuto aiutarli a ritrovarsi nell’oscurità da cui erano state avvolte le strade che un tempo li univano.

_Un passo alla volta, Ugetsu._

_Oggi abbiamo già tagliato un gran traguardo, Akihiko._

_… Ho passato tutto il giorno a ricordarti  
Nella canzone che però non ascoltasti  
Tanto lo so che con nessuno avrai più riso e pianto come con me  
E lo so io ma anche te_

_Quasi trent'anni per amarci proprio troppo  
La vita senza avvisare poi ci piovve addosso  
Ridigli in faccia al tempo quando passa per favore  
E ricordiamoglielo al mondo chi eravamo e che potremmo ritornare..._

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell'Autrice
> 
> Ringrazio in anticipo tutti coloro che avranno voglia di leggere e recensire questa mia piccola one-shot! :)
> 
> A chi potevo mai dedicare la prima storia scritta per il #SecretSanta di Fanwriter? Ma alla persona che probabilmente mi è stata più vicina (virtualmente parlando) in questi ultimi tempi per nulla facili: Micenedisagitter! <3  
> Mi sembrava il minimo per poterti ringraziare di tutto e per scusarmi nei momenti in cui sono sembrata “poco disponibile”.  
> Mi scuso con te per non aver pensato ad una Ash x Eiji nel fandom di Banana Fish, ma al momento non avevo un’idea che si potesse definire “valida” per due personaggi tanto complessi. E poi devo dire che è un bel po’ che non scrivevo di Ugetsu e ne sentivo la mancanza... spero vada bene comunque visto che condividiamo l’amore per lui e per la ShizuRagii! **  
> (puoi lanciarmi i pomodori se vuoi, non mi offendo e lo comprenderò... XD).
> 
> Venendo alla storia, siamo nel post-addio Akihiko-Ugetsu. Quest’ultimo, come ha anticipato la Kizu, sta proseguendo la sua carriera da violinista spostandosi in giro per il mondo. Nella mia ff ha deciso di intraprendere un percorso impegnativo come quello del conservatorio di San Pietroburgo, il più rinomato della Russia dopo quello di Mosca. In un momento di noia e solitudine all’interno della stanza dell’albergo che lo ospita si ritrova a ripensare ad Akihiko e a come è finita tra loro. Spinto dalla curiosità e dal desiderio di rimettersi in contatto con lui, decide di scrivergli un banale messaggio di auguri in prossimità del Natale. L’approccio ha un buon esito e Kaji sembra persino contento di avere finalmente sue notizie. Da una parte Ugetsu è soddisfatto di questo, dall’altra teme di essere accettato dall’ex compagno solo in veste di amico o, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, al pari di una “vecchia “ conoscenza (di quelle che si sentono solo in occasioni come le festività natalizie, per intenderci).
> 
> Due appunti su due elementi presenti nel testo:  
> 1\. Nevskij Prospekt (Prospettiva Nevskij o Corso della Neva): è la strada principale che attraversa il centro di San Pietroburgo (collega la zona est alla zona ovest);  
> 2\. Scott Cao: casa produttrice di violini prestigiosi e molto diffusi tra i musicisti delle principali orchestre mondiali (qui ammetto che abitando nei pressi di Cremona avrei voluto osare un Guarneri o uno Stradivari... ma sono talmente antichi, pregiati e costosi che ho preferito lasciar perdere).
> 
> Il titolo della storia riprende una parte della strofa della canzone ‘Potremmo ritornare’ di Tiziano Ferro (di cui riporto il ritornello completo al termine del testo).  
> La storia è scritta in terza persona e al tempo passato. 
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale va all’admin del sito Fanwriter.it per aver indetto questa iniziativa natalizia davvero molto carina! **
> 
> Mahlerlucia


End file.
